Siempre Juntos
by Dark Butterfly Midnight
Summary: Gwen y Trent no quieren ir a la fiesta de reencuentro. Pero un plan de Bridgette y Geoff los ayudara
1. Invitaciones

Siempre Juntos

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _Holaa a todooooooossss! Esta es mi segunda historia y me pareció una súper idea. Les quería contar que esta idea la saque del libro "Caídos del Mapa" Nº 11 se parecen mucho los temas pero este es con personajes de TD (Total Drama) y es más parecido a mi estilo de historias. Bueno espero que les guste tanto como a mí y comenten!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus creadores originales quienes son Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, a su productora Fresh TV Inc. – Teletoon, también a los canales que los transmitían en Latinoamérica que son Cartoon Network y Boomerang. La idea tampoco me pertenece a mí, sino a la autora de la saga de libros "Caídos del Mapa" María Inés Falconi :B_

 _Bueno basta de hablar… ¡Disfruten! :3_

 **Capítulo 1: Invitaciones**

 _Pov. Gwen:_

Todas mis preocupaciones empezaron ayer en la tarde cuando Bridgette vino a mi casa a invitarme a la fiesta…

 _Flashback…_

 _Estaba relajada mirando una de mis películas favoritas de terror "Baño de Sangre" cuando el timbre sonó insistentemente, fui a abrir y me sorprendí al ver quien estaba en la puerta._

 _-Bridgette amiga! – dije abrazándola_

 _-Gwen!- dijo devolviéndome el abrazo_

 _-No te veo desde DTGM! (Drama Total Gira Mundial) ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Quieres pasar?- dije_

 _-Seguro. Vine a hacerte una invitación- dijo pasando_

 _-Oye ¿Quieres algo de comer o beber?- dije_

 _-Claro. Aun ni desayune, es que tengo que ir a muchas casas- dijo Bridgette_

 _-Okey…-dije llevando dos tazas de café- ¿Y cuál es la invitación?- dije dejando las cosas sobre la mesa._

 _-Bien; como todo el mundo sabe a Geoff le encantan las fiestas y ayer viendo algunos capítulos de IDD (Isla del Drama) se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta de reencuentro. Todos los concursantes de esa temporada estarán allí-dijo Bridgette tomando un sorbo de café._

 _Yo sin terminar de procesar la idea escupí todo el café que tenía dentro de mi boca empapando el suelo_

 _-T-todos?- dije sin poder creerlo._

 _-Sip todos, los 22-dijo ella limpiando el piso- La fiesta es este fin de semana- agrego. ESTE FIN DE SEMANA ES EN TRES DIAS! No no no y no, no debería ir ¿O sí? Ajj no sé qué hacer!_

 _-Si iras ¿cierto?- pregunto ella_

 _-Sí; no; aj no lo sé- dije finalmente- Es que… estará Trent y seria incómodo y-y no sé cómo actuar frente a él después de todo lo que paso en LDA (Luz Drama Acción) y DTGM (Drama Total Gira Mundial)- confesé._

 _-¿Qué? Pero pensé que tú y Trent habían hablado y habían quedado como amigos- dijo Bridgette_

 _-Si… pero luego de que hablamos, las cosas aun quedaron algo tensas entre nosotros. No no iré está confirmado._

 _\- Gwendolyn Álvarez tu iras a esa fiesta aunque tenga que mover agua y tierra para llevarte-dijo ella._

 _-NO y está decidido- dije cruzándome de brazos._

 _-Vamos Gwen será divertido y además nadie dice que debes hablar con Trent… podrías ignorarlo- sugirió._

 _-¿Y quedar peor que antes? No gracias- le dije._

 _-Aj está bien- dijo ella- pero… tienes tiempo hasta el viernes en la noche para pensarlo y avisarme._

 _-No hay nada que pensar- le conteste._

 _-Está bien, si tú lo dices…- dijo ella resoplando. – Okey debo irme, tengo que seguir invitando a las demás chicas. Adiós y ya sabes si cambias de parecer me llamas- dijo saliendo por la puerta._

 _-Adiós- dije resoplando cuando la puerta se cerró._

 _Fin del Flashback_

Y aquí estoy… pensando en que debo hacer. Por una parte quiero ir porque me encantaría encontrarme con los pocos amigos que me quedan de la isla. Pero por otra… no quiero ver a Trent y a las otras personas que son del club Anti-Gwen, como por ejemplo Katie y Sadie, y tampoco quiero pasarla mal. ¿Qué debo hacer?...

 _Pov. Trent:_

Estoy afinando mi guitarra para escribir una nueva canción mientras escucho mi canción favorita _She Will be Loved_ de _Maroon 5._

 _I drove for miles and miles_

 _And wound up at your door._

 _I've had you so many times_

 _But somehow I want more._

 _I don't mind spending everyday_

 _Out on your corner in the pouring rain_

 _Look for the girl with the broken smile_

 _Ask her if she wants to stay awhile_

 _And she will be loved_

 _And she will be loved_

 _RIING RIING!_

Di un salto con el sonido del timbre sonando tan fuerte, pare la música y fue a abrir. En la puerta estaba parado con su sombrero en la mano Geoff.

 _-Viejo! Holaaa!-_ grito Geoff saludándome

 _-Viejo! ¿Cómo estás? Pasa-_ le dije igual de contento

 _-Claro viejo. Estoy genial y con muy buenas noticias!-_ dijo

 _-Cool. ¿Quieres algo?-_ le pregunte abriendo la heladera

- _Con una gaseosa estoy bien.-_ dijo sentándose en el sillón en el que yo estaba sentado antes

 _-Está bien. Viejo ¿Cuáles son las buenas noticias?-_ le pregunte

 _-Vengo a invitarte a una SUPER FIESTA DE TODOS LOS CONCURSANTES DE TDI! WOO-HOO FIESTA!-_ dijo gritando. Grito tanto que pensé que los vecinos comenzarían a molestarse por el ruido.

- _Genial, cuenta conmigo-_ dije sonriendo.

 _-Siii, todos estarán ahí LOS 22 CAMPISTAS WOO-HOO!-_ grito otra vez

 _-Cool… ALTO!-_ grite dándome cuenta de un detalle- _¿Gwen estará ahí?-_ pregunte nervioso

- _Claro viejo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?.., OMG Aun te gusta Gwen!-_ grito

 _-Hey solo preguntaba por curiosidad… Aj ¿a quién engaño? Claro que aún me gusta Gwen; es la chica más hermosa, inteligente, misteriosa, tímida que conozco-_ dije enamorado

 _-¿Y cuál es el problema con que ella vaya?-_ pregunto confundido

 _-Es que… no sé cómo hablarle o que decirle, seguro saldrá corriendo-_ dijo suspirando

 _-Viejo de eso no te preocupes tienes hasta el fin de semana para pensar estrategias para hablarle sin que se escape o te ignore. Vienes ¿Verdad?-_ pregunto

- _Sí, es lo más probable…-_ dije dudando

- _Genial! Bueno debo irme, Bridgette me está esperando. Adiós!-_ dijo pegando un portazo.

 _-Nos vemos-_ dije

Rayos ¿Qué debo hacer?... no estoy listo para ver a Gwen y mucho menos para hablarle. Ajj ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez ni siquiera vaya… si tengo ganas iré pero si no… quedare mal con todos… después de todo lo que me ayudaron con la ruptura entre Gwen y yo… ¿Qué debo hacer?...

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO! ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora? Comenten por favor!**


	2. El Plan

**Siempre Juntos**

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _Holaa a todooooooossss! Esta es mi segunda historia y me pareció una súper idea. Les quería contar que esta idea la saque del libro "Caídos del Mapa" Nº 11 se parecen mucho los temas pero este es con personajes de TD (Total Drama) y es más parecido a mi estilo de historias. Bueno espero que les guste tanto como a mí y comenten!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus creadores originales quienes son Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, a su productora Fresh TV Inc. – Teletoon, también a los canales que los transmitían en Latinoamérica que son Cartoon Network y Boomerang. La idea tampoco me pertenece a mí, sino a la autora de la saga de libros "Caídos del Mapa" María Inés Falconi :B_

 _Bueno basta de hablar… ¡Disfruten! :3_

 **Capítulo 2: El plan**

 _Pov. Geoff_

 _ **-**_ _Hey Bridge!-_ dije saludándola- _¿Cómo te fue con las invitaciones?-_

 _-Genial. Todas las chicas vienen. Excepto por Gwen que me dijo que lo iba a pensar… ¿Y a ti como te fue?-_ me pregunto.

 _-Súper vieja! Todos los chicos dijeron que si! WOOHOO! Pero Trent no parecía muy emocionado…-_ le dije desanimado. _-¿Por qué Gwen no quiere ir a la fiesta?-_

 _-Porque… no quiere ver a Trent. Dice que sería muy incómodo y no sabe cómo hablare después de todo el problema.-_ respondió

 _-¿De veras? Viejo! Trent no quiere ir porque no quiere ver a Gwen por las mismas razones! Vaya… sí que es una casualidad…-_ dije pensando.

 _-¿Geoff? Creo que deberíamos ayudarlos… Dime ¿A Trent aún le gusta Gwen?-_ me pregunto.

 _-Emm-_ dije pensando si debía delatar a mi amigo o no- _Bueno está bien, si! Le encanta!-_ grite contando todo.

 _-Aww. A Gwen también le gusta Trent! Debemos hacer algo para reunirlos-_ dijo emocionada.

 _-¿Cómo qué? Ninguno de ellos quiere verse.-_ dije.

 _-No! No hay que darnos por vencidos. Debemos pensar en un plan!-_ dijo

Ambos nos quedamos pensado en silencio hasta que Bridgette grito:

 _-Lo tengo! Tengo un plan que no puede fallar!_

 _-¿Cuál es?-_ pregunte curioso

 _-Esto es lo que debemos hacer. Mire tú le vas a decir a Trent que Gwen no va y yo le voy a decir a Gwen que Trent no va. Cuando aparezcan en la fiesta, ya será demasiado tarde para arrepentirse y no podrán irse. Pero, en el caso de que quieran escapar, los encerraremos en una misma habitación a los dos y no saldrán hasta que las cosas se arreglen. ¿Qué te parece?-_ me pregunto

 _-Es genial! Estoy seguro de que va a funcionar! Me encanta que seas tan buena e inteligente-_ Le dije acercándome a ella para poder besarla, y así sucedió.

Ambos contaban con que ese plan iba a funcionar. Nada parecía intencional. Solo una confusión o un cambio de ideas. Y si se enojaban con ellos por la mentira, ya tenían la defensa armada.

 _-Y… como tu dijiste que no venias…_

Todo era perfecto y mañana a primera hora pondrían en marcha el plan.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS! Si ya sé que fue corto pero los prometo que no todos serán así! Además no sabía cómo hacer este capítulo más largo** **Espero que les haya gustado y comenten por favor! Byee.**


	3. ¡Un Si No Cuesta Nada!

Siempre Juntos

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _Holaa a todooooooossss! Esta es mi segunda historia y me pareció una súper idea. Les quería contar que esta idea la saque del libro "Caídos del Mapa" Nº 11 se parecen mucho los temas pero este es con personajes de TD (Total Drama) y es más parecido a mi estilo de historias. Bueno espero que les guste tanto como a mí y comenten!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus creadores originales quienes son Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, a su productora Fresh TV Inc. – Teletoon, también a los canales que los transmitían en Latinoamérica que son Cartoon Network y Boomerang. La idea tampoco me pertenece a mí, sino a la autora de la saga de libros "Caídos del Mapa" María Inés Falconi :B_

 _Bueno basta de hablar… ¡Disfruten! :3_

 **Capítulo 3: ¡Un si no cuesta nada!**

 _Pov. Bridgette_

Sali de mi casa rumbo al departamento de Gwen. Era hora de poner en marcha el plan. Cuando llegue golpee la puerta y espere a que abriera.

 _-Hola Gwen!-_ dije cuando abrió la puerta.

 _-Hola Bridge. ¿Qué haces aquí OTRA VEZ?-_ dijo resaltando el otra vez.

 _-Bueno estoy aquí para hablar contigo sobre la fiesta.-_ dije.

 _-Pero te dije que no iba a ir por el tema de Trent. No hay nada de qué hablar._ -dijo cruzándose de brazos.

 _-Okey Uno: ¿Puedo pasar? Esto va a llevar tiempo. Y Dos: Vengo justamente por eso, tengo noticias sobre Trent…-_ dije mientras me daba lugar para pasar.

 _-Está bien_ -dijo sentándose _\- ¿Qué noticias tienes?_ \- pregunto.

 _-¡Trent no ira a la fiesta! ¿No es genial? Ahora tu puedes ir!-_ dije emocionada.

 _-Woah! ¿Quién te dijo que no ira?_

 _-Geoff dijo que Trent tenía que ensayar con su banda ese día porque al día siguiente van a cantar en una fiesta muy importante-_ le conté. Claro que todo era una mentira increíble que se me ocurrió en el momento.

 _-Ohh-_ dijo algo confundida- ¿ _Pero quién dijo que por eso yo iría?-_ dijo

 _-Gwen! Dijiste que no querías ir para no ver a Trent! Vamos Gwen di que sí! Por favor! La vamos a pasar increíble! Por favor di que sí!_ -dije un poco insistente… bueno fui MUY insistente pero funciono!

 _-ESTA BIEN! Iré pero solo porque ya no sé qué más hacer contigo. ¿A qué hora es?_ -pregunto.

 _-Te espero a las 10 p.m._ -dije sonriendo. Lo había logrado!. Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Geoff.

 _Pov. Geoff_

Está bien, empecemos con el plan. Espero que funcione no soy muy bueno mintiendo. Pero lo hare por Bridge. También por Gwen y Trent.

Camine hasta la casa de Trent y toque la puerta. Abrió una chica rubia, ojos verdes y estaba usando un vestido celeste. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Será la novia de Trent? ¿Y por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Sera por eso que no quiere ver a Gwen? ¿Porque ya tiene otra novia?

 _-Hola ¿Buscas a alguien?-_ pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

 _-Eh si, si busco a Trent-_ dije un poco nervioso.

 _-Está bien ya lo busco_ -dijo entrando.

 _-Viejo! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ \- dijo Trent saliendo al patio delantero.

- _Hola viejo! Antes que nada ¿Quién es esa chica? ¿Es tu novia? ¿Es por eso que no quieres ver a Gwen?-_ lo dije tan rápido que dudo que me haya oído.

 _-¿Qué? Claro que no! Es mi hermana Alis.-_ dijo justo cuando ella salía- _Alis él es Geoff, es uno de mis amigos de la isla._ -dijo presentándome.

 _-Hola Geoff, soy Alis, la hermana mayor de Trent_ -dijo.

 _-Es un placer Alis-_ dije _._

 _-Bueno yo ya me tengo que ir. Mi novio ira a buscarme a casa en cualquier momento. Adiós chicos!-_ dijo Alis despidiéndose.

 _-Adiós!-_ dijimos Trent y yo al mismo tiempo.

 _-Bien Geoff ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-_ pregunto Trent.

 _-Viejo tengo noticias sobre la fiesta!_ \- dije.

 _-¿La fiesta?... Oh si es cierto! Con todo lo que estoy haciendo se me había olvidado!-_ dijo

 _-Bueno la cosa es que Gwen no ira a la fiesta! ¿Ahora si quieres ir verdad?-_ pregunte

 _-Geoff nunca dije que no iría a la fiesta. Solo necesitaba pensarlo un poco. También estaba algo nervioso por Gwen pero puedes contar con que iré a la fiesta._ -dijo- _Oye ¿Y por qué Gwen no ira?-_ pregunto y ahí fue cuando me quede mudo. No sabía que mentira decirle! Piensa Geoff piensa… Ya sé!

 _-No ira porque ira a una exposición de arte en un museo-_ dije contento con mi mentira.

 _-Ah okey. Bueno supongo que te veo el viernes por la noche._ -dijo

 _-Por supuesto! Adiós viejo._

 _-Adiós!-_ dijo.

Vaya eso fue más fácil de lo que pensé. Debería dedicarme a esto. Me pregunto cómo le habrá ido a Bridgette.

 _No. Pov_

Bridgette y Geoff volvieron a sus casas muy felices. El plan había salido a la perfección. Y lo mejor de todo es que ninguno sospechaba de nada. La lista de invitados quedaba así:

-Los 22 campistas. Gwen y Trent iban pero Gwen no sabía que Trent iba y Trent no sabía que Gwen iba.

-Chris y el Chef.

-Fans y periodistas.

Por lo que a la fiesta iban casi seiscientas personas. Todo salió como lo planearon.

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO TRES! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Corto y aburrido? ¿Emocionante y gracioso? Espero que les haya gustado y comenten por favor! Byee.**


	4. Comienzan los Preparativos

Siempre Juntos

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _Holaa a todooooooossss! Esta es mi segunda historia y me pareció una súper idea. Les quería contar que esta idea la saque del libro "Caídos del Mapa" Nº 11 se parecen mucho los temas pero este es con personajes de TD (Total Drama) y es más parecido a mi estilo de historias. Bueno espero que les guste tanto como a mí y comenten!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus creadores originales quienes son Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, a su productora Fresh TV Inc. – Teletoon, también a los canales que los transmitían en Latinoamérica que son Cartoon Network y Boomerang. La idea tampoco me pertenece a mí, sino a la autora de la saga de libros "Caídos del Mapa" María Inés Falconi :B_

 _Bueno basta de hablar… ¡Disfruten! :3_

 **Capítulo 4: Comienzan los Preparativos**

 _Pov. Trent_

- _Gran ensayo chicos!_ -dijo Dave. Él es el baterista de la banda. Los otros son Josh, el guitarrista, Parker, el tecladista, y yo, el cantante. Empezamos la banda hace dos años cuando nos conocimos en un concierto de Maroon 5. La verdad es que sonamos muy bien juntos y nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.

 _-Cada vez sonamos mejor! Yo creo que somos una de las mejores bandas que alguien pueda escuchar.-_ dijo Parker. Nosotros reímos ante el comentario.

 _-Tampoco exageremos. Debemos ir despacio si queremos ser conocidos_ -dije yo.

 _-Trent tiene razón. Paso a paso lo lograremos. El primer paso es seguir ensayando. ¿Les parece bien mañana por la noche?_ -pregunto Josh.

 _-Lo siento chicos pero mañana tengo una fiesta en casa de Geoff. Nos reuniremos todos los campistas del show._ -dije.

 _-Un segundo ¿También ira tu ex novia?_ -pregunto Josh _-Pensé que no la querías ver.-_

 _-No Gwen no ira. Al parecer tiene una exposición de arte o algo así. Y no es que no la quiera ver, es que no sé cómo hablarle o que decirle._ -dije tristemente. Es que en realidad él no quería ver a Gwen pero al mismo tiempo se moría de ganas de verla, abrazarla y escuchar su hermosa risa. Pero eso es imposible, porque ella no ira a la fiesta.

 _-Está bien viejo. No tiene nada de malo que le hables. Después de todo no creo que eso también te salga mal-_ dijo Parker. Dave lo golpeo en el brazo, pero yo solo reí. Tenía razón. ¿Qué más podía salir mal?

 _-Bueno ya es tarde debo irme. Nos vemos en el próximo ensayo._ -dije

 _-Adiós amigo-_ dijeron los tres- _Suerte viejo!-_ grito Dave mientras yo salía por la puerta.

-…

-…

-…

-…

Ya en mi casa me fui a acostar y luego de pensar que haría antes de la fiesta me quede dormido y tuve un hermoso sueño sobre Gwen y yo en la fiesta…

 _Pov. Gwen_

Mañana es la fiesta de reencuentro. Podría decir que estoy nerviosa pero estaría mintiendo. En realidad estoy triste porque Trent no ira. Si, sé que dije que no lo quería ver pero también me hubiera gustado saludarlo, ver como esta, escuchar su suave voz… Aj como sea, Trent no ira a la fiesta, y si fuera a ir estoy segura de que me ignoraría por completo. No sé por qué no hablamos en el momento. Por lo menos hubiéramos quedado como amigos, pero no, el miedo pudo más que el amor. Un momento ¿amor? Sí, estoy segura de que lo que siento por Trent es amor. Pero arruine mi única oportunidad con él.

Ahora tengo que ir a buscar ropa para la fiesta. Si sé que no acostumbro a pensar en mi aspecto pero por lo menos quiero verme bien por primera vez. Toda mi ropa para salir quedo en casa de mi mama porque en mi departamento no hay demasiado lugar.

Cuando llegue mi hermano me abrió la puerta. Él ahora tiene 16 así que aún no se fue de casa, como dice mi mama _aún es demasiado pequeño_ , algo de razón tiene, es muy inmaduro…

 _-Miren quien está aquí. No es nada más que Gwen ¿Qué haces aquí hermana?-_ dijo el.

 _-Solo vine a buscar ropa para una fiesta-_ le dije cortante

 _-Nooo ¿Gwen en una fiesta? ¿Te sientes bien? Seguro tienes fiebre y estas delirando-_ dijo riendo. ¿Qué les dije? Es muy inmaduro.

 _-Ya cállate y déjame pasar-_ dije mientras lo empujaba para pasar.

 _-Hija! Que sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?_ -dijo mi mama contenta.

 _-Hola mamá. Vine a buscar algo de ropa para una fiesta._

 _-Oh está bien. Vamos arriba, ahí tengo toda tu ropa._

Llegamos a mi vieja habitación y encontré un hermoso vestido negro con unos zapatos, también negros, eran perfectos para la fiesta.

 _-Dime hija; ¿De quién es la fiesta?-_ me pregunto mi mamá mientras yo guardaba el vestido en mi bolso.

 _-Es una fiesta en casa de Geoff donde nos reuniremos todos mis compañeros de IDD._ -le dije sin dar mucha información.

 _-Oww, no me digas ¿Trenty estará ahí también?_ \- dijo ella. ¿Soy yo o ella acaba de llamarlo Trenty? Ok sé que a mi mamá Trent le caía muy bien; (¿a quién no?) pero llamarlo Trenty creo que es demasiado.

 _-Mamá; primero es Trent, no Trenty. Y segundo, no, no ira. Tiene que ensayar con su banda.-_ dije con un tono un poco triste.

 _-Qué pena hija… él y tú hacían muy linda pareja. Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste terminar con él._ -dijo y tenía razón.

 _-Lo se mamá, ni yo puedo entenderlo. Pero por algo las cosas pasan. Si debo ser honesta, lo extraño mucho y me encantaría que vaya a la fiesta. Pero ya no puedo hacer nada ¿no?_ -dije triste.

 _-Hay algo que aun puedes hacer_ -dijo ella y la mire sin entender- _Escucha a tu corazón y encontraras la respuesta_ -dijo. Debo decir que sus palabras me aliviaron mucho. Al terminar nuestra charla ya era tarde y decidí irme.

 _-Adiós mamá. Gracias por lo que me dijiste. Espero que me ayude-_ dije abrazándola.

 _-No hay de que hija. Cuando quieras estoy aquí para hablar. Nos vemos-_ dijo saludándome.

 _-Adiós diablo-_ dije saludando a mi hermano. El solo rodo los ojos sonriendo.

Esa noche tuve un hermoso sueño sobre Trent y yo en la fiesta…

 **FIN DEL CAPITULO CUATRO! ¿Qué les pareció? Creo que la historia va cada vez mejor ¿Ustedes que piensan? Espero que les haya gustado y comenten por favor! Byee.**


	5. La Fiesta

Siempre Juntos

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ _Holaa a todooooooossss! Esta es mi segunda historia y me pareció una súper idea. Les quería contar que esta idea la saque del libro "Caídos del Mapa" Nº 11 se parecen mucho los temas pero este es con personajes de TD (Total Drama) y es más parecido a mi estilo de historias. Bueno espero que les guste tanto como a mí y comenten!_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, sino a sus creadores originales quienes son Jennifer Pertsch y Tom McGillis, a su productora Fresh TV Inc. – Teletoon, también a los canales que los transmitían en Latinoamérica que son Cartoon Network y Boomerang. La idea tampoco me pertenece a mí, sino a la autora de la saga de libros "Caídos del Mapa" María Inés Falconi :B_

 _Bueno basta de hablar… ¡Disfruten! :3_

 **Capítulo 5: La fiesta**

 _Pov. Gwen_

Llego el dia. El dia que me trajo tantas preocupaciones y tantos nervios. Hoy era la fiesta. Estaba en mi departamento preparando mi ropa y viendo que no se me olvidara nada en mi bolso; llaves, teléfono, dinero, etc. Luego de ducharme, me vestí y partí rumbo a la fiesta. Afuera hacia mucho frio y olvide ponerme un abrigo, no importa, no creo que dentro de la fiesta haga tanto frio. En mi camino a la fiesta me puse algo nerviosa. ¿Qué pasa si nadie me quiere ver ahí? ¿Me harán algo? ¿Seguirán todos enojados conmigo? Bueno de todas formas si algo me pasa, podría volver tranquilamente a mi departamento, aunque no quiero quedar como una cobarde que huye de sus problemas. Bueno mejor no adelantarme y ver qué pasa.

Llegue a la casa de Geoff y había muchísima gente. Vaya no me imagine que fuera a haber tanta gente. Pero así es Geoff, al ser tan fiestero seguro tiene muchos amigos. Alcance a ver a varios de mis compañeros del campamento. Todos estaban bailando o simplemente hablando entre ellos.

 _-Gwen!-_ grito alguien

 _-Leshawna!-_ dije contenta de ver a mi amiga.

 _-Chica ha pasado mucho tiempo! Te vez muuyy bieenn!-_ dijo ella.

 _-Igual tú! ¿Cómo has estado?-_ dije contenta por tener alguien con quien hablar.

 _-Genial! Tengo todo lo que he querido en la vida! Hasta grabe un disco de rap!-_ dijo emocionada.

 _-Te felicito amiga!_ -dije feliz por ella.

 _-Y tú ¿cómo estás? No supe nada de ti desde el programa-_ dijo Leshawna.

 _-Bueno…-_ dije pero fui cortada por alguien que grito _–Leshawna!-_ grito Harold.

 _-Pastelito!-_ grito Leshawna. Al parecer seguían juntos _-Gwen me encanto hablar contigo pero debo ir con Harold. Luego me cuentas!-_ grito mientras salía corriendo a abrazar a Harold. Yo reí y decidí salir a buscar algo de comida. La mesa estaba llena de cosas deliciosas y decidí probar una porción de torta. Mientras estaba comiendo alguien toco mi hombro. Gire para ver quién era y vi a un chico sonriéndome mostrando sus dientes separados.

 _-Hola Gwen ¿Cómo estás?-_ dijo él.

 _-Hola Cody. Mucho tiempo sin vernos!-_ dije algo contenta. Sé que Cody podía ser muy insoportable, casi como un hermano menor, pero durante el show nos hicimos buenos amigos. _–Estoy muy bien ¿Tú como estas? Escuche que Sierra y tú al final están juntos!_ -dije.

 _-Si… bueno decidí darle una oportunidad y al parecer no es tan fastidiosa y obsesiva como todos pensábamos. Por lo menos ella me hace feliz, porque sé que ella en verdad me quiere-_ dijo con una gran sonrisa.

 _-Me alegro mucho por ustedes-_ dije. En realidad Sierra y yo nunca fuimos amigas. Es mas no estoy tan de acuerdo con Cody sobre lo que dijo que no es tan fastidiosa y obsesiva. Pero como él dijo una vez: si él es feliz, yo soy feliz.

 _-¿Y ya saludaste a Trent?-_ dijo. Me quede paralizada. ¿Cómo que a Trent? ¿No se supone que Trent no venía?

 _-Tr-Trent? Pero Trent le dijo a Bridgette que él no venía-_ dije nerviosa.

 _-Pues no es cierto porque ahí esta-_ dijo señalando hacia el patio. Ahí estaba Trent. Hablando, o más bien tratando de escapar de Katie y Sadie. Me puse muy nerviosa. ¿Debería irme? No, quedaría como una cobarde. Lo primero que haré será buscar Bridgette y enojarme con ella por haberme mentido. Por suerte la vi hablando con Courtney.

 _-Cody debo ir a hablar con Bridgette. Luego hablamos-_ le dije dejándolo solo.

 _-Nos vemos-_ lo oí decir.

Fui directo hacia Bridgette pero antes de llegar choque con alguien. Eran Katie y Sadie. Trent aprovecho la oportunidad para escapar, pero al verme se detuvo.

 _-Fíjate por donde vas besucona de novios!-_ me dijo Katie.

 _-Si! ten más cuidado traidora!-_ dijo Sadie.

Luego sin previo aviso me empujaron a la piscina. Por supuesto caí al agua con grito incluido. No podía salir. _Aj ¿Por qué me puse zapatos tan pesados?-_ pensé. Me estaba empezando a quedar sin aire. _Bueno… al menos moriré con una razón.-_ pensé mientras me ahogaba. De repente escuche que alguien más salto al agua y nado hacia mí. Cuando estaba a punto de morir ahogada. La persona que salto al agua me alzo y me llevo hasta la superficie. Afuera podía escuchar a la mayoría de las personas riendo a carcajadas y a otros sonando muy preocupados.

 _-¿Estas bien?-_ me pregunto mi salvador.

Alto yo conozco esa voz. Esa voz tan dulce y melodiosa pero al mismo tiempo llena de curiosidad y preocupación. Era Trent! Abrí los ojos ahí estaba el, sosteniéndome para que no volviera a caer, mirándome con preocupación y tristeza. Pero no solo él me estaba mirando, sino también las cientos de personas. Todas riendo y sacando fotografías.

 _-S-si-_ respondí tartamudeando no solo por los nervios sino también por el frio.

Me levante de un golpe y salí corriendo de la fiesta; lagrimas saliendo de mis ojos y rodando por mis mejillas. Ya en la calle escuche que alguien grito mi nombre.

 _-Gwen! Espera!-_ grito. Sabía que era Trent. Imposible no reconocer su voz. No le hice caso y seguí caminando sin mirar atrás. Sabía que él me seguiría pero no quería hacer el ridículo frente ante él, otra vez. Sentí su mano sobre mi hombro y luego me hizo me girar para mirarlo

 _-Por favor espera…-_ dijo.

 _Pov. Trent_

Por ahora la estoy pasando genial en la fiesta. Excepto por el pequeño detalle de que Sadie y Katie no me dejan solo. Sí, yo agradezco que me defiendan y esas cosas, pero luego de un tiempo se vuelve un poco fastidioso.

En un momento que alguien choco ellas aproveche para escapar. Pero me quede petrificado cuando vi de quien se trataba. Gwen. ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿No se supone que ella no venía? Bueno luego hablare con Geoff. Vi que las chicas le decían algo a Gwen y de repente la empujaron a la piscina. Las mire sorprendido. Al ver que Gwen no podía salir y se estaba ahogando decidí hacer lo primero que se me ocurrió. Me lance al agua y nade hasta alcanzar a Gwen. Por suerte pude salvarla antes de que sea tarde. La senté en el borde de la piscina y le pregunte si estaba bien. La verdad es que me daba pena verla en ese estado. Toda mojada, al borde de las lágrimas y con toda la gente riendo y tomando fotos. _Tontos-_ pensé. Me respondió que si algo nerviosa. Luego se paró y salió corriendo hacia la calle. Me levante para seguirla, pero Katie y Sadie me detuvieron:

 _-¿A dónde vas?-_ dijo Sadie

 _-No estarás por seguir a perdedora ¿cierto?-_ me pregunto Katie

 _-¡Pueden dejarme tranquilo!-_ les grite enojado. Sé que fui duro, pero era hora de actuar. Supongo que con mi tono de voz entendieron, porque al instante me soltaron asustadas. Corrí siguiendo a Gwen pero no la encontré. Luego de unos segundos la vi caminando y llorando. Le grite para que me esperara pero me ignoro y siguió su camino. Corrí tras ella. Era tiempo de aclarar las cosas y dejar al corazón hablar. Cuando la alcance, tome su hombro y la hice girar.

 _-Por favor espera…-_ dije triste.

- _¡¿Qué quieres?!-_ me grito _-¿Reírte y burlarte de mí como todos los demás?-_ dijo llorando cada vez más

- _Gwen sanes que nunca haría eso-_ dije tomándola de las manos, pero ella las saco rápidamente. Hubo un incómodo silencio por lo que pareció una eternidad. Finalmente Gwen hablo:

 _-¿Por qué lo hiciste?-_ me pregunto.

 _-¿De qué hablas?-_ pregunte confundido.

 _-Hablo de por qué me salvaste en la fiesta. Debí haber muerto como todo el mundo quiere-_ dijo llorando otra vez.

 _-Gwen no digas eso. Todo en la vida merece una segunda oportunidad. Aunque te pase algo horrible debes seguir adelante.-_ dije mirándola a los ojos.

 _-¿Estás hablando de mi o de nuestra relación?_ -pregunto sonriendo.

 _-De ambas-_ dije riendo- _Gwen… aun me gustas y me gustaría que empecemos de nuevo.-_ dije

- _Bueno… creo que pensamos igual-_ dijo tomándome las manos.

Yo sonreí y ambos comenzamos a inclinarnos hasta quedar unidos en un apasionado beso. Era algo que ambos estuvimos esperando por mucho tiempo. Sin dudas esta fue la mejor fiesta de nuestras vidas.

 _FIN_

 **TERMINO! ¿Qué les pareció? A mi sinceramente me encanto!**

 **Pronto nuevas historias!**

 **Comenten por favor y espero que les haya gustado! Byyyeeeeee!**


End file.
